The Final Fight of In Amber Clad
by Spartan-938
Summary: An ODST, Two friends, Delta Halo, and a war that cannot be  won COMPLETE AS OF 81107
1. The Greenhorn in Black Armor

My first Halo fan fiction, hoping to keep it accurate enough that it could possibly be considered cannon.

The Final Fight of In Amber Clad By: A T F A.K.A; Spartan-938 

Chapter One, Greenhorn in Black Armor

Lance put the black helmet over his head. He made sure his suit was secure and all it's systems were working. Lance was a UNSC Marine that had just gotten promoted to an ODST, his life long dream. He had researched all he could about the ODST's, how they existed even back in 2525, how they jumped "feet first into hell". He was with the 105th ODST Division, all members of which were regarded as the best ODST's around. He was stationed on the UNSC Destroyer _In Amber Clad. _He had researched all he could about the ship so that he could be the best he was, and be able to know his territory He normally used scoped weapons such as the BR55 Battle Rifle and the SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle. He took good care with his guns and armor. He left his barracks and headed for the pod bay. He would soon probably be dropping out of. He heard that ODST armor became more uncomfortable the longer it was worn and the wearer needed new armor when it got unbearable and too much of a problem. Lance walked into the bay and starred in awe at the pods. The Human Entry Vehicle, abbreviated HEV was a metal box like object a member of the Orbital Shock Drop Troopers used to get down to the battle field from orbit when taking a ship in was to risky. However the pods themselves were risky to use and would require luck and a skilled pilot of the ship your being dropped from to have aimed right. He heard stories of how HEV pods would sometimes land in water and the user would be sealed in. The ODST body suit was good in hard vacuum and supplied the user with 15 minutes of clean recycled air but after fifteen minutes with no rescue from the HEV, then it would become your coffin. Lance whistled and reached for one of the pods. He was about to touch it when the alarm sounded. He turned on his heel and ran out the door. He heard sounds of explosions nearby. He got to one of the main hallways that connected to a majority of the ship. Crewmen and marines were running in all directions. Some shouting, others relatively calm. Some other ODST's passed by heading for the drop bay. Lance turned on his COMM and listened over the open channels. ". . . latched! Check your targets and watch your crossfire They're in standard formation: little bastards up front, big ones in back. Good luck, Cairo." It hit Lance like a brick wall. The Covenant had found Earth and was attacking the Battle Cluster. Lance ran down some more halls and through a long series of doors till he reached the air lock that was connected to the Cairo. He grabbed a Battle Rifle from a near by marine who was giving out weapons to unarmed men and women. He knelt down infront of the door. His suit recognized the gun and had scanned it. A targeting reticule appeared in the middle of his visor, A motion tracker clicked up in the left corner realizing the user was engaging in combat. An ammunition gauge appeared along with a Grenade gauge, which read zero. There was a click in his suit. "Lance where are you? You should be in the drop bay! We don't know when we might be needed," a voice said. "Negative, they wont drop us till Cap'n Keys is back and sides, I need to cover the air lock, if her men get taken out then who'll cover her if she gets to the air lock. You know as well as I do that every marine in the Cairo will be busy trying to stay alive rather then keep someone else alive, especially when a huge fleet is knocking on our door, Lance out." Lance had probably just mouthed off to an officer of higher rank but he didn't care. A green acknowledgement light winked on his screen then disappeared. At lease the other ODST had agreed with him. It was a short time till he finally heard the blast doors opening. Captain Miranda Keye's, a couple officers and Sgt. Avery J. Johnson. Lance jumped up and saluted. "Sir's, welcome back, what's going on?" Miranda had ignored him and ran off with the other officers but Johnson lagged behind. "The Covenant just showed up and started blowing us out of the sky, now step aside marine, I got things to do." He took of with that down the hall. Lance became worried and thought they might soon be heading to the fight. As fun as being on a large space ship was, being on one during ship to ship combat wasn't looking all that great. As he made his way for the drop bay he realized that with all the ODST's on board that all the pods were taken. He keyed his COMM. "Sgt. Stacker Sir, this is ODST Private Lance Falcon, where do you want me sir?"

"I'm in one of the Pelican bays, _In Amber Clad'_s going to head down planetside. Myself and a few more ODST's will head down to New Mombassa, I recommend you meet up with another fireteam and get on a pelican, Stacker out."

Lance rushed down the halls of the ship, going through some automated doors. He felt the ship shake a little during reentry. He slid off course into an armory to get some more ammo and grenades. He put four fragmentation grenades on his belt and slid a combat knife into the suits sheath on his back. He made sure to do a quick status check. No holes or tears. No breaks in the seals. No lose items. No problems. . .yet.

He got to a bay fifteen minutes later and waited. The ship had let out three pelicans, all of which were shot down, one completely vaporized. He boarded a pelican full of marines. That was about to launch to another part of New Mombassa. The stared at him with recognition and respect. They were going into battle with a member of the Elite Helljumpers. The Pelican bay door opened and the Pelican took off. Lance felt brave and was ready to fight for Earth, and unaware of it at the time, would later be fighting for his life.

I think that was an all right first chapter. Please leave comments but not to negative ones, this is my first time writing a fic for a game. I plan on uploading Chapter Two sometime soon and actually have some fighting. Also, I am aware that I had the abbreviation of Orbital Shock Drop Trooper in there like, twenty times, and I apologize for the repetitiveness. I plan on ending this story right where _In Amber Clad_ crashes in High Charity.

All events in this story are fiction, and all the events in this story are based off a fictional video game.

A resource for information was Halopedia.

All trademarks, in game characters, events, items, etc. Copyright Bungie Studios

(PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.)


	2. City Battle

My first Halo fan fiction, hoping to keep it accurate enough that it could possibly be considered cannon.  
The Final Fight of In Amber Clad  
By: A T F A.K.A; Spartan-938

Chapter Two: City Battle

The Pelican came in over New Mombassa at a quick speed. A few other Pelicans not from _In Amber Clad_ flew around too. He saw streets swarming with Warthogs firing at Wraiths and such. He also noticed a huge metallic being roaming around the city. "The Hell is that thing sir," A young marine said to the Pelicans pilot. "Hell if I know. But it's our primary target along side that cruiser. This bird however ain't heading towards neither. We're going to a major fire fight in the city."

The Pelican began to descend in the middle of a small town of Apartment buildings. A few warthogs drove around and Banshee after Banshee, Phantom after Phantom came in over the rooftops to droop armor or just give trouble. One of the marines, a Lieutenant according to Lance's Helmet began addressing orders. "You, the Helljumper! I want you, Private's Sasha and Mark to get yourselves a warthog and help get some suppressive fire on the enemy. Sasha, get a SPNKr rocket launcher. Mark; get on the turret of the warthog. The ODST's driving."

"Why sir," the marine named Sasha asked. She had short brown hair, blue eyes and apparently had the last name "Evans". "Because he's with the 105th and probably has nerves of steel and wont turn to run away."

Lance moved his vision over the other marines as the Pelican descended. He saw Mark Leonard. He was holding a shot gun and seemed to be eyeing Sasha's breastplate. When the Pelican landed the marines filed out and began firing on the enemy. Lance shot some bullets from his Battle Rifle. The Battle rifle had a medium rate of fire, a 26-bullet clip and shot three pullets per trigger pull. It had a minimum range scope and had minor armor piercing rounds. He shot a grunt in the face and saw an elite shield flicker offline. He scoped its head and fired. He watched as it's brain and blood oozed out. He spotted a small parking lot of Warthogs that some marines were running to. He waved Mark and Sasha over to him and they headed for the lot. "Why do I always get paired with you," Sasha complained looking at Mark. "You're reckless, your stupid, and you always have to hit on me. I HATE IT!"

"Well maybe if you weren't so damn hot I wouldn't."

Sasha groaned.

"You're stupidity is gonna get you shot one day," She growled.

"You're pretty when you're mad."

"Enough!"

Lance was starring back at them. They stopped arguing. There were some things about being an ODST that sucked. One, everyone always relied on you in a jam. Two, everyone thinks you're a jerk and have no sensitive side or anything. Three if you're speaking up in an annoyed tone everyone automatically becomes silent. They reached a warthog with a chain gun on the back. Lance hopped in the driver seat while Sasha took point in the passenger seat with the SPNKr. Mark climbed up onto the turret and smiled. "OO-RAH!" Lance floored it and they began firing. They spotted some Ghost's inbound to shoot out their tires.

The blue bolts of super heated plasma blew past them. "Leonard, give them some hazard pay! Sasha, target those Wraith tanks over there!" The marines nodded and obeyed. While they were the same rank he still was in command as an ODST. Mark fired on the Ghost's front power cell and it blew up. The other uses its boosts and rammed the back. The Covenant elite leaped up and smacked Mark of the turret. He went rolling into a corner next to a parked car and three Major Domo Elites. Not good. Sasha quickly shoved the SPNKr down on the seat and whipped out an M6C Magnum Sidearm and unloaded the clip into the elite. It was a Minor Domo, in blue armor and so it wasn't that brave or strong. It leapt back off the vehicle; it's shields down to a half. Lance swerved around and sped back for Mark. He ran down the Minor domo and kept driving

. He saw Mark firing on the Major's. He killed one but the other kept coming. The warthog collided with the parked car and smashed it forward into the Elite and crushing it against a wall. It was dead. Mark, looking shaken looked up at Lance. A number of ODST's were jerks. Huge ones. And would normally leave a marine like mark for dead. Not Lance. "You okay?"

"Ye-yes sir. Thanks a bunch!"

"Don't mention it. Let's bring down those Wraiths!"

They drove and fired. Eventually clearing the area of Wraiths. The radio on the dashboard crackled. "This is Miranda Keyes. I need all my men to return to the ship. Were getting ready to move in on the carrier. Spartan 117 is working on the Scarab." Lance drove towards the landed Pelican. A lot of the marine that's had come in with them had died. The only ones left were the Lieutenant and the pilot. Not counting Lance, Sasha and Mark of course. Suddenly a Banshee came flying down and fired its fuel rod gun. It completely vaporized the Lieutenant and it fired its plasma on the Pilot. The pilot leaped in the Pelican but was shot in the foot. Sasha launched a rocket at it and blew it up. They swerved infront of the pelican and jump out of the warthog and headed in. The Pilot was in the cockpit and was bleeding. The plasma had vaporized his right foot. He was panting and starting to work the controls.

"Can you fly?"

"Yes sir. . .barley."

Lance was enraged and got in to copilot's seat. The Pelican took off and headed en route to _In Amber Clad_. As they passed some buildings a transponder signal blinked up in his helmet. He saw that it was Spartan 117. He looked at the pilot. "Turn here for a second." The Pelican slowed and turned. Sasha and Mark dropped their mouths over Lance's shoulder. A large lumbering Covenant walker thing was making its way down a canal to a dead end. He saw Spartan 117 firing on it from a turret at the end of the metal catwalks. "EAT THIS YOU BASTARDS!" Lance fired rockets from the Pelicans missile pods. It hit the front of the Scarab but didn't do any damage. It looked like he downed some elite shields though. The Pilot took off for the ship now leaving the Spartan with the Scarab. As they returned to _In Amber Clad_ Lance took of his helmet and looked back at Sasha and Mark. "I'm Lance. Lets be friends."

--------------------

AUTHOURS NOTE: I'm aware that one of the parts, not the Scarab one, is extremely similar to a scene in Halo 2, in which the player is on A gauss warthog fighting to protect a marine CP. I know there's another warthog there but that's not where Lance and the others are, I just recently realized this, please forgive it. As for the pelican firing on the scarab that happens game if you go down the cat walk far enough. On an Xbox 360, some fun glitches can be exploited sometimes.

Woot! Chapter two! It was fun to make but didn't have as much action as I had hoped it would have. Next Chapter is obviously when _In Amber Clad_ jumps with the Prophet of Regrets Carrier to the Delta Halo. Installation 05 or bust.

All events in this story are fiction, and all the events in this story are based off a fictional video game.  
A resource for information was Halopedia.  
All trademarks, in game characters, events, items, etc. Copyright Bungie Studios

(PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.)


	3. First Encounter

My first Halo fan fiction, hoping to keep it accurate enough that it could possibly be considered cannon.  
The Final Fight of In Amber Clad  
By: A T F A.K.A; Spartan-938 

Chapter Three: First Encounter

The three Marines walked from the Pelican bay down the halls of the ship. Mark and Sasha and their new friend Lance. They decided that they'd be friends with him. When your in a war you may not survive in getting sent from planet to planet, it helped to have friends. . .until one was wounded or worse. As they walked down they hall the ship shook as if it had been hit by a Plasma Blast. Lance and the others fell as the ship began to accelerate and shook. "Status," Lance shouted as he groped for something to help pull him up. His hand met with Marks. "Something's happening. Think we're under attack?" An alarm began to go off. Commander Keyes' voice came on the speakers "All hands, brace yoursel-" the ship shook and seemed to be tossed around. Finally after about one minute it stopped and felt a sudden stop.

Lance, Sasha, and Mark made their way down another hall and went passed the armory. There were marines gearing up and prepping for battle. A fellow Greenhorn ODST, Kyle, walked over to Lance. He wasn't wearing his helmet but he still looked intimidating. He was quite a few more inches taller than Lance and had heavy looking muscles. He had grenades on his belt, his knife in its sheath and a shotgun in his hands. "Lance, ya hear," he said. "They dropped all the HEV's! We're getting ready to fight some Covenant uglies on a giant circle thing."

Circle thing? Lance wondered what was happening. All the HEV's being deployed, a giant Circle "thing" and a huge shaking in the ship? What was going on? The loud speaker went off. "All available marines, to your fireteams and platoons. We're heading for a new location on the ring. Fireteams Zulu, and Omega to the Pelican bay. You're gonna help the Master Chief. All other marines stand by and get ready. An hour passed after that. The ship had left to somewhere on this "ring" and has stopped. While waiting for something to happen, Sasha, Mark and now Kyle had went to the mess hall to take a small rest. Lance had inspected his Battle Rifle and had made sure to have a full capacity of ammo. Mark now had an SMG, and Sasha had an SMG as well. And a pistol in her holster. They all sat waiting. Everyone and then the ship tried to move forward but would shudder and ease back. Another half-hour passed. Then a call came out over the speakers, calling for a pretty large sum of marines to get to the pelican bay. It was mandatory for the ODST's.

So they all went to the Pelican bay and left the ship. They were over a region of snowy mountains. The Pelicans all broke off heading for a large structure. Lance had his helmet on and glanced over the edge of the Pelicans back. Snow and darkness. ODST armor was a pure black and was visible plainly in snow. But at night it would be more difficult from a distance. Lance unsteadily grabbed his Rifle. Something . . .didn't seem right. He walked up between the two pilot seats in the cockpit. He listened to the radio COMM. ". . . This is Fireteam Echo. We made contact at Specified LZ. Has anyone else out there had any strange disturbance's, we kept seeing things moving off in the shadows and our ODST friends motion tracker is occasionally reading movement." (Static) "This is Fireteam Shine, we've had some similar moments. We tried contacting our pilots after they left us but we had nothing. They were supposed to be bringing us some more weapons."

The Pelican began to descend. There were still more Pelicans Inbound to the large structure and some returning to _In Amber Clad_. Sgt. Johnson and Commander Keyes had left to the structure. But it was weird. Keyes had stationed a huge perimeter around the structure, as if awaiting an armada of Elite's or something. It was weird. Lance and the others got off. Kyle was not only carrying his shotgun but strapped around him was a Battle Rifle. He wasn't taking chances. Suddenly Kyle called Lance on his COMM. "Lance, something's going on. I'm picking up movement but I don't see anything, you have anything on your scope or tracker?"

Lance checked out the area with his Rifle's scope and glanced at his motion tracker.

"Negative. I have nothing but you, me, and the others."

"Well I've got some. . .what the fuck is that!? AH! THERE'S LIKE A HUNDRED OF THEM!"

Lance saw flashes of lights and heard Kyle's Shotgun. He keyed his COMM and called the Pelican. "Stay here, don't leave." He silently waved for Kyle and Sasha to come up with him. They slowly advanced to Kyle's position. They heard Battle Rifle fire. His COMM crackled. "Sir, the radio's weird. We can't reach any of the other Pelicans or marines. Nor the captain. . .get back here, we need to evac back to

_In Amber Clad _before something happens!" "Hold on, we'll be right back." The finally saw Kyle. His shotgun lay at his feet and he was firing rounds into the ground shouting. Mark ran up to him and the minute he got their, opened fire on the ground on the ground ahead of them. Lance saw red dots all over his motion tracker and hear popping noises.

He ran forward with Sasha and saw little bulbous blob things. The looked like large insects, glowing a puky greenish yellow, with little tentacles coming out of their "face". If they weren't human, they were **not** friendly. He opened fire and shot them. When one popped so did a few others close to it. They just kept on coming. Ahead they saw what looked like lights. Lights of Plasma Rifles and other Covenant tech. Only the figures carrying them didn't look like Elite's or grunts or anything. They looked dead. Long dead. His motion tracker was useless and he was out of options. He threw a primed grenade and waved them back towards the Pelican.

Woo. That was fun to write. The Next chapter won't be about our friends here though. The next chapter takes place around the same time though. Any comments or questions will be excepted, except negative ones. Thanks again for reading.

Halo, all rights reserved bungie, source of information was Halopedia, don't sue me.


	4. Syren Nefrope,the Sangheili Field Master

My first Halo fan fiction, hoping to keep it accurate enough that it could possibly be considered cannon.  
The Final Fight of In Amber Clad  
By: A T F A.K.A; Spartan-938 

Chapter Four: Syren Nefrope, the Sangheili Field Master

Syren Nefrope stood at the head of the Phantom. Ten Phantom's inbound to the Library that held the Sacred Icon. They Key needed to activate the rings to begin the Great Journey. He as the field master was in charge of this small army in killing all enemies's that stood in the way of another Sangheili from getting to it. That specific Sangheili was the new Arbiter. Whilst none of the Covenant soldiers in the phantoms, Sangheili, and Unggoy had orders to actually go inside of the library or any of the places near it, if the Arbiter failed, Syren would take it upon himself to retrieve it. Though there were Jiralhanae and their phantoms about. It was on Syren's shoulders that his men form a parameter around the Library. He heard a loud noise, like a ship getting torn in Half. A Phantom; getting torn in half. There were sounds of plasma being fired and large bangs. They're own Phantom shook. Syren's gold armor shined even in the dull light as he made his way up to the Phantoms pilot. "Pilot. What's happening."

"The Parasite has launched an attack. A large one with long arms is leaping from ship to ship wrecking them. We've lost three Phantoms." Three Phantoms of forces gone already gone. This couldn't get worse.

"Land Pilot," he commanded. He had to rid this infestation at once. Sangheili had already fallen here at the hands of the Flood. He would not allow it to happen again. The Phantoms descended and dropped out forces. Unggoy squealed and fired while running to escape. Some stood strong and through Plasma Grenades at the beast. It was hit by five of them and the resulting blast was not enough to stop it. Soon, combat forms of the Flood that we're made of deformed Humans attacked. Syren activated his energy sword and saw his shields flicker online.

"ATTACK!" He roared. He ran forward striking down Parasite after Parasite. He cleared a small area and contacted the remaining Phantoms. "Fire on them and thin they're ranks! Get high enough so that these Juggernauts of Parasite filth cannot reach you. He spotted the Flood Juggernaut. He leapt at it roaring. It turned and swung one of its mighty arms at him. He cut the arm in half with his blade and landed in front of it. He looked up and sneered. It had a human ribcage jutting from its "stomach". So it was a form of infected human. Quite intriguing. He quickly thrust his Energy Sword up into it and jumped pulling up the blade. It cut through the Parasite like a knife would cut paper. The plasma from the Phantoms and sidearms whizzed by into he Flood. Some Phantoms came low and dropped down vehicles. Three Wraiths and about Thirteen Ghost's. Some Banshee's came flying down. Their escorts had lagged back to observe the enemy's movements. They fell downwards and fired Plasma. Occasionally boosting upward and shoot from they're fuel rod cannon.

Syren watched with happiness as plasma mortars from the Wraith's impacted leaving melted snow and a bit of glass on the ground. This was his Army. His fight. And their glory. They all fought. They lost a large number of Unggoy and some Sangheili but that was about it. He sliced through Parasite after Parasite, his mandibles opening and releasing his roar of delight. Fifteen Minutes had passed and all the flood were gone. Dead at their hoofs. Three Ranger Sangheili came flying over. The two on the sides of the one in the middle dual wielded Plasma Rifles, while the one in he middle carried one. He turned, his pack hissing and pointed in the direction they came from. "Field Master, humans are up ahead, firing on the Parasite. They have a ship not far from them waiting to life them out. They seem to be making short work of the infected Sangheili and the small Infectors. Shall we go kill them and steal their ship?"

It was a plan Syren had developed. If he were presented with the opportunity to get his hands on a human ship he would then use it to get him and his best men on board an enemy ship or into their ranks to decimate them from the inside out. However, now was not the best time for this. "No. Leave them to fall."

"Sir, they're on open channels calling for help. Our jamming equipment, brought by the fighting force before us has them in disarray. They can't reach anyone out of a limited range. I know I may be out of place in saying this but this is the perfect opportunity to put your plan into affect. And not only that but on the off chance the humans get to the Sacred Icon first we could shoot down their escorts and claim to take them to safety and when their in range, slaughter them with their own weapons."

It wasn't a bad plan. Syren pondered it in his head. Before he could answer a human dropship came flying over head. The Banshee's veered off and began to fire on it. There was a loud sound and the ships nose burst into flames. It flew downwards and crashed not far from the army. Syren took the initiative. "All forces to your Phantoms. Lev' Dunxeet, wait here with Zeibra Eilonu but send your personal squads back to their Phantoms." The Rangers flew off to their EP's and Lev' hovered downward until his touched the ground. His pack went offline. Zeibra Eilonu was an Ultra rank Sangheili, with silver armor with some black parts. He used an Energy Sword like Syren and between he and Syren were what humans would call "Friends".

Syren turned of his sword and activated his camouflage heading for the crashed ship wreckage.

Same stuff as before. Leave comments, thanks for reading, if you have questions ask, please don't be too harsh.

All stuff probably Bungie's.

Halopedia made a good alternative to the Halo Story Bible.

Don't Sue Me.

Two plus Two Is Four.


	5. Escape Artist's

My first Halo fan fiction, hoping to keep it accurate enough that it could possibly be considered cannon.  
The Final Fight of In Amber Clad  
By: A T F A.K.A; Spartan-938

Chapter Five: Escape Artist's

Lance's thrown grenades went off dropping some of the mal-formed Elite's and popping many of the little bugs. Lance and the others kept backing away firing. Kyle emptied a clip from his battle rifle into their ranks and reloaded. One of the Elite like creatures was holding a Plasma Rifle. It fired and hit Kyle. He shouted and sputtered. It had hit his leg, burning through his suit and heavily singed and burnt his skin underneath. A plasma grenade came flying forward. It landed in the snow near him. It exploded and he tumbled a little bit slamming his wounded leg on the ground. He grabbed his BR and loaded a new clip and kept firing. He wouldn't die now. Not this way. He threw a grenade of his own into the fight and it exploded. A blue shimmer went off around on of the "Elite's". Lance was already moving near Kyle and heard him shout; "Some have shields, be careful!"

Lance grabbed his friend under the armpits and began to drag him back while Kyle covered them. Sasha and Mark were already back at the Pelican. Mark had grabbed a Sniper Rifle and was on top of the Pelican firing on the enemy. As hard as he tried, it would not help. Lance got back into the Pelican and Mark hoped in. They fired still as it lifted up into the air and turned around. The chaingun on the nose of the Pelican spun spewing out bullets that tore through the "Elite's", and made groups of the "bugs" explode like balloons. "Get us out of here now!" Lance shouted. The Pelicans engines hissed and it leaned forward. As it left the area Sasha had broken out some Biofoam from the Medkits and applied it to Kyle. Kyle took of his helmet and laid down on the floor. He was sweating and panting. He looked at Lance, smiled giving a thumbs up sign and passed out. _Maybe that Plasma Grenade hit to close to him. _Lance thought.

Lance heard a sound different from the Pelicans and looked forward out of the ship. Two Banshee's in bound. They fired on the ship, some of the plasma bolts hitting inside of the small troop bay. About ten superheated plasma bolts hit Kyle's unconscious body. His suit melted like Burning Rubber and burns covered his now bare chest. He was still out but panting harder and whimpering. Lance looked at him suffering, knowing he had a matter of seconds to live. Lance did not hesitate. Crying slightly, he lifted his Rifle to aim at Kyle and pulled the trigger. He had not noticed that ten seconds ago a large explosion had sounded as one of the engines was blew off. He didn't notice a Fuel Rod cannon fire right into the cockpit killing the pilots. He did not noticed the pelican tip downward and suddenly stop as he was flung up against the ceiling and down tot he floor of the bay. He lay there, the visor of his helmet-cracked open, silently crying unconsciously.

Mark opened his eyes. He was in a purplish cell with a forceshield blocking the opening and only way out. Next to him lay his brown helmet. He reached over to a knocked out Sasha next to him. He gave her a nudge and she stirred. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Morning beautiful. My helmet clock says it's been an hour. I guess some Split-lip's got us."

"Wonderful. Where's Lance?"

"I don't know. I don't think he's even in this cellblock. He's practically the commanding officer so I guess they toke him away."

"I see. Hey wait a minute."

Her eyes widened and she pointed to the cells across from them. A number of Elite's were inside. One Ranger Elite, One Ultra, and One Zealot. Zealots were usually in charge so it was either a Fleet Master, Field Master or something else. The Zealot stirred and stood, taking in its surroundings. It stared at Mark with white-hot rage. The Flood had ambushed Syren and his group. After he had returned from the downed human ship they had loaded up the humans on Syrens phantom. Syren and his two closest comrades stared at the four humans. The fourth was dead with bullet holes in his head. One of the humans had preformed a mercy killing, how strange. It was the same mark as that was left in dead soldiers at his command and the only "Battle Rifle" in the ship had been held by the other Human in the same suit.

He loved eavesdropping on Human channels. He assumed the mercy killing was what they called being "Brothers in Arms." After the Flood had damaged their remaining dropships the couldn't handle a fight. A fight with a few Phantoms of Jiralhanae meant to eliminate any remaining Sangheili. According to what they said as they locked up his forces and knocked out Syren, the Prophets had ordered it. It was against all Syren had been taught, but now it seemed if he wanted to survive, and pursue the truth behind all this injustice, he'd need help. _Human_ help.

Same stuff as usual. Don't sue, not mine, halopedia.

Now if you excuse me there's a food nipple waiting for me, cause I've worked up a big Grunty thirst!

(Obscure reference)


	6. United They Stand

My first Halo fan fiction, hoping to keep it accurate enough that it could possibly be considered cannon.  
The Final Fight of In Amber Clad  
By: A T F A.K.A; Spartan-938 

Chapter Six: Untied They Stand

Syren starred at the humans across from him in the opposite holding cell. Next to Syren lay Lev' Dunxeet, still in his ranger armor, his anti-gravity pack near they controls to the cells. Zeibra Eilonu lay there too. He was in his Ultra armor, and looked tired as he slept. The Brute's had hurt him badly. The Human across from Syren shouted. "Hey Split-Lip, screw up and lock yourself in your own ship? Hahahaha, well that proves you obviously weren't one of the Covenant uglies that glassed Reach!"

"Human you know not of what is going on. The Jiralhanae, or as you humans call them, Brute's, have betrayed the Elite's. Our whole culture is in disarray. From what I know, only Unggoy, Grunts, and Leggeko, Hunters, are on our side. And the Grunts are to afraid to stand by use at times."

Mark took this all in. He also couldn't believe this Elite spoke human languages. A bit impressive. "And lemme guess. This ship is under Brute control??

"Yes."

"And you need help, don't you?"

"Yes."

Mark smirked. He always knew that eventually the Covenant, or at least some of them, would see reason and realize that humans aren't as weak was they anticipated. Lev' and Zeibra stood, now awake and took in their surroundings. Syren explained to them what was happening. Syren turned back to the human. "There isn't much time. The guards will be back soon.

Sasha hated this. She felt out of the loop. She walked over to Mark and shoved him out of the way. "HEY! You know I can help to. Or what, you don't treat women with respect in the Covenant?"

"Women do not normally fight in the Covenant."

Sasha snorted.

Mark looked serious and put his hand on her shoulder to keep her quiet. "How do you propose we get out of here?"

"Simple, I know my ship. I have hidden access panels hidden in each cell that only I can open and work. Once I do this we all can escape here and take back this ship. Once that's done and my men are free we can decide what to do next."

Syren opened a hidden hatch and worked some controls. The fields disappeared and he ran for the gear the Jiralhanae had put against a wall. The two humans grabbed there to automatic weapons and the Elites grabbed their own. Lev' attached his pack and walked over to the male human and poked him hard on the chest with his armored finger. "Listen human. I dont trust you, or anyone in your species. One wrong move," Lev' picked up two Plasma Rifles, "And I kill you." Sasha heard this and felt worried. She knew Mark was serious a lot, deep down inside but most of the time he was openly a fool. She made a short note in her head to kill anyone who killed Mark for being himself.

Once they were armed they began to head for the automatic door. It pinged and opened before they got halfway across the room. Being held by two Brutes was Lance, his helmet gone, his face scratched and his hair messed up. The Brutes looked at them with shock for a few split seconds. Instantaneously Syren leapt forward with his energy sword gleaming and thrust it into the first brute's face. Lev' flew up into the air and fired on the second while Lance ran for his Battle Rifle. When the second Brute went down everything was silent. The group silently left the prison. Lance did not question what was happening. He knew perfectly well. While the Brutes had been questioning him he had watched on a security monitor as the humans made an alliance with the Elite's.

Syren lead to another door. It opened and a quiet murmur of glee was heard form Grunts, Elite's, and Hunters. The hunters made a bit of a yawn sound. They all were silent when the humans walked in as well. Syren stood strong. "My brothers of the Covenant, the prophets have cast us aside and are putting faith in the lesser sides of the Covenant. We must quench this. . .evil before it spreads. I do not think the Great Journey is as it seems. Why would our lords, the Forerunners, allow it's most loyal followers to be eradicated by their own!? We do not know for sure, but we do know that this can not stand! I ask of you to fight with me and stop the Prophets from dooming us all by going on the Great Journey and leaving us all behind!" Lance stepped up next to Syren. "You're leader is wrong. I know what you Great Journey is."

Lance had heard. It was everywhere when the Master Chief and other returned from the First "Halo". A powerful weapon, end of all life, that's all that was really true. Other facts were classified. And it awnsered as to why so few were alive to tell the tale. Lance laid it all down. How the Halo's would kill all life. How they were all wrong. How they're greatest belief, the one thing they could look forward to in their life was all a lie and would be the end of them. Syren took it all in. He believed the human and yet, could not. Lev' had urges to snap the humans neck. Zeibra stood strong and wanted to kill himself then. It was all a lie. There was no salvation. They were all doomed to die someday from the moment they left the womb.

Wewt. Next chapter, guns, fighting, and two characters embark on a great journey. PUNS!!!

Please leave comments, not to negative though.

I always kinda found that sad. They believe so whole heatedly in this and then learn it's all a lie. Makes you think.

Same stuff. Not mine. Bungie. Halopedia. Don't sue. O-D-S-T!


	7. No Hope, No Chance, One Plan

Notes and Acknowledgements: Thanks for the comment Alex, It made me feel more confident about that. Now to those who have been reading and haven't commented, thanks for reading at all, whether you disliked it or the opposite. Now I realize that the Elite's have like, specific name setups, like when their solders they have a "ee" at the end of their name or something like that. Well I didn't know that stuff and find it to complicated . . .sorry but I'm half-assign it people. If it's like, a major flaw though just make up in your head its some cool name with "ee" at the end. : P Also, whilst I did do a lot of research into this project, I did not steal it's basic plot or anything like that from anyone. I just made up some people. Took events from the game that may or may not have happened. And shot them out of a MAC cannon right into a Word document. Thanks all for any positive feelings and to those with negative ones UP YOURS! (Kidding, you guys are all right too.)

My first Halo fan fiction, hoping to keep it accurate enough that it could possibly be considered cannon.  
The Final Fight of In Amber Clad  
by: A.T.F; A.K.A; Spartan-938

Chapter Seven: No Hope, No Chance, One Plan.

A loud ring echoed off the walls as Lance talked. He thought maybe a Hunter had hit another Hunters metal shield. Then he remembered what it probably and most likely was. Hunters, dropped down behind their shields and leveled their guns, Grunt's shouted and ducked for cover, Elite's, without weapons, roared. And the three Elite's that seemed in charge stood and turned firing their weapons. Lance turned his head and felt pain rocket through his body. A brute grabbed him in a huge hug and squeezed tight. Lance's armor was in bad shape already, it was getting worse. Plasma flew by, bullet shells clanged tot he ground. A pack of brutes must have overheard them. Lance lost his breath and was blacking out when he heard another loud roar and hit the ground.

Syren stood over the dead Jiralhanae with his Energy Sword. He looked at the human gasping for air, writhing in pain and bleeding. He almost wanted to decapitate the human on the spot. He was considering it heavily when they human stood up and fired his weapon. A brute dropped down behind Syren. Syren decided against the act and continued with the Jiralhanae. Soon the combat subsided. The aliens all separated into fireteams and left down other hallways while two Lekgolo, Syren, Lev', and Zeibra and the three humans headed for the bridge. The Leading human had removed his damaged helmet and was running next to Syren. Syren could not help but admire the human. He should've been lying on the ground tending to any wounds from that squeeze the Jiralhanae gave him.

The human probably had a cracked rib or two. Another small pack of Jiralhanae fell and they moved on. The two humans in the rear kept arguing and muttering about one another. And the female constantly worried about her ammo count. The human seemed as poised and ready as Syren. It made Syren wonder why the Covenant had never adopted a human to its holy army. Other races were always given a request and would be accepted . . .save maybe the most loyal species that didn't deserve any of this. The humans, while extordinaryly not as technologically advanced as the Covenant had more than once proven that they were what could be a valuable asset to the Covenant.

And then there was Harvest. The minute the Covenant had found out about the humans the Prophets ordered their destruction. Why? Did they fear them? Did they know something about them? Were they jealous or something?

No. He shouldn't question the Prophets he thought. Then he remembered the current state of things. And the humans speech. It all made him shiver right down in the core. A door opened and they were on the Ships Bridge. No Jiralhanae, probably hunting Sangheili. Syren walked to the holographic controls and began working them. He activated a lock down on many hallways, trapping Jiralhanae, and guiding his men through the open doors. He began to scan for any nearby ships. Just one, a human ship.He began routing power to the engines, perhaps the three humans could round up more and even use the ship! The ship began to accelerate and grounded and an earthquake shook the ship.

Mark knelt down and aimed around the room. Sasha tripped over. Lance braced himself for the worst. The two Hunters crouched down. The two other Elite's stood by the leader whilst it stared in horror at something on the screen. Lance went up to the controls. Seraph fighters and some Longswords were firing together on the Covenant vessel, bombing it and blowing it up. Plasma was tearing through the hull in some places. Those creatures had learned to pilot ships. The ship began to heavily shake when a Plasma Blast blew up their engines. The ship began to descend with groans and explosions. The Elite's ran through a door and kept running. The Humans and hunters followed. Lance and his friends found the Elite's in a hanger, getting into a Phantom Dropship. A small gravity life opening under it and Lance, Mark and Sasha boarded. The Hunter pair was about to get in when plasma came through the opening in the hanger for the ships. The Grav lift disabled and the Elite's piloted the Phantom out of the ship as if finally crashed. The fighters seemed to move on as the Phantom quickly headed towards _In Amber Clad_ Lance walked up to the Elite zealot. "Why are we heading for our ship, a human, ship?"

The elite looked up at him with what Lance could swear was a frown. "Because that's the last ship on this ring. And a Phantom wouldn't last in the fight up in space." Lance looked back at the others. Sasha had sprang and ankle during the explosion when she tripped. Mark was doing the best he could to keep her comfortable. They were doomed. Lance knew that against so many of those things and the Covenant there'd be no chance of survival. Lance regretted being a Marine in the first place. He slumped on the side of the Phantom, bowed his head and cried in fear.

Mark and Sasha looked at him. While Lance was different from other ODST's it was a crippling blow to their moral to see him cry. Sasha and Mark looked at each other and hugged while still sitting, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

End chapter Seven. Probably four or three more chaps to go, maybe five.

Same stuff as always, not mine, bible alternative, random thing


	8. In Amber Clad

My first Halo fan fiction, hoping to keep it accurate enough that it could possibly be considered cannon.

The Final Fight of In Amber Clad By: A T F A.K.A; Spartan-938

Chapter Eight: _In Amber Clad_

Acknowledgements and Notes: Thank you for the kind words Blue Stone! I'm gonna try and make these chaps a little longer. You see, for this story to work it has to meet a certain time, cause this all takes place within Halo 2's time frame. I'd say about now, Chief just got on High Charity and Arbby is toasting some Brute butt.

An now, it begins.

The Phantom accelerated towards the Human craft. Lev' starred at the humans through his suits green lens's. The human in the lead was crying, showing so much fear and sadness. The other two humans were also showing the same emotions with another. Love. Such a curious thing humans had. "Love" was strange and a bit of a handcap in battle. If someone loved went down in battle next to you, one of two things would happen. You'd morn and lose. Or Alternitavly, your rage becomes your strength and you slay your foes with no mercy and nothing more than brutality. Lev' hated humans. It was in his blood. He espiccally disliked the insalent ones. The stupid ones. Like the human "Mark". Lev' saw movement in the corner of his eye. Zeibra was walking over to the human "Lance". Zeibra put one of his hands on Lance's shoulder and kneeled down to be eye to eye with him.

"It shall be okay human. We will not lose this fight." Syren starred out at the veiw screen. A Sangheili camp lay ahead of them in the snow. Some sniper out posts, turret emplacements, radio antenna and COMM link. An to top it off, A damadged Phantom next to a bundle of Sangheili and Jiralhanae bodies. A lone Jiralhanae limped around the camp. He starred up at the Phantom and began waving his arms expecting help. Syren fired the lead plasma cannon and killed the beast. He eased the Phantom downward and scanned the Phantom. It would take a long time to get it working. Time they did not have. Some foot steps were herd and Lance was standing by Syren. Starred at the screen and tried to understand what it said.

Syren looked up at him and whispered. "It says that the Phantom downthere needs repair. Repair that would take a few of your human hours." Lance took this in and looked at the camp. Plenty of shelter and wepons. "Can. . .you drop my friends down there?"

"Why, Human?

"They'll probably be safer down there. And maybe your men would be too."

Syren pondered this. He carred for his men like the two humans in the Phantoms back cared for each other. Syren stood and walked back into the bay. "Humans, my brothers. Get on the gravity lift. Theres a Phantom down there we can take. I and the lead human will remain up here for the time being and cover you. Mark and Sasha, looking slightly suspicous got on the lift's small circle and felt themselves float down. The two Elite's did the same. The minute the were all down Syren shut off the lift and veered the Phantom away.

Mark ran forward a little and shouted. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? SQUID HEAD DID YOU KILL LANCE!?"

Sasha immediately lept over to him, kneeled and turned aiming at the two other Elite's. A ranger and an Ultra. Not good. The Ultra looked towards the Phantom with sad eyes. The Ranger looked pissed and jetted over to the Phantom. He crawled through Phantoms open gravlift port and did a diagnostic using the pilots controls. This Phantom wasn't going anywhere untill it recived repairs. Syren had delibratly left them here.

The Phantom neared _In Amber Clad_. Lance checked his battle rifle. 36 Bullets in it present clip, full capacity. And with three more full clips. Lance would have plenty of ammo on the ship he was sure. He wodered how many were still alive on it. It was obvious those creatures had gotten on it. But how many normal humans would be there putting up a fight? And would the captin be there? The Pantom flew under the ship and up into it's Pelican bay. Right away a flurry of bullets baraged against it. Lance went down the gravlitf. A bullet pinged off his armor and the bullets stopped. "Thank god! Sir, we were beginning to lose hope! We've got to get out of here sir! Now!"

Lance stepped forward. "Hold your fire, someones coming down the lift and you wont like him but he's on our side regardless.

Syren, as if on que came down the lift. The Marines and crewmen aimed their weapons. Lance stood defiantly infront of Syren. Syren turned on two Energy Swords. "Even if I dotn feel welcome, I will help you humans. We shall take back this ship and escape this horrible ring. Regroup with some of my forces and yours, and return to destroy these things, the Covenant and this damned RING!" Lance smiled and shouted, "OO-RAH!"

The Maines and crewmen looked uncertain but willing to cooperate. Lance walked up to one. "Have you heard from the bridge?" "No sir! We tried to contact them but they wouldn't pick up. We reached some one near the bridge though, they've formed a paramiter, theyre keeping it on lock down til their sure they can get in without. . .those things following."

"I see."

"Also, some decks have lost oxygen resources, and are full of poisonus air. And big bulbous brown things are on nearly every wall!"

Syren walked to the bay door. "We must begin this fight, now, if we wish to win."

They all nodded and broke into formation behind Syren. Lance was at Syrens side with his BR. They unlocked and moved throught he door. Flood Infection Forms moved around through the corridors. They turned and sped for the new targets. Pistol and SMG fire filled the hallway, Lance held his fire for the bigger targets the would be coming soon. They ran forwared througha sereis of halls killing Infection forms and Human Combat forms. Soon they reached the ships mess hall. The door opened to a war zone. Humans firing and running, grenades going off, Combat Forms running forward, getting gunned down, some doing the gunning. One soilder was hefting a **AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun**. He limbered into the Mess hall, as the barrles of the gun began to rotate he took a bullet to the head and fell.

"Cover me!" Lance duked and ran for the gun. He got over to it and fired. The bullets shredded through the enemy and their weak tissue. All the Infection Forms popped and were no more. The Humans all seemed to ccupied fighting to realise an Elite was ahelping, cutting combat forms in half, and severeing their bond to life. Soon the roomw as clear and everyone feell back to take a few minutes to rest. Lance explained to the how the Elite was on their side. They agreed and moved on. Now Syren and Lance were moving with a whole platoon to the bridge. They would not lose.

Mark fired. Not long after the Phantom was gone from veiw creatures attacked them. They were small in numbers and fell easily. Everyone realiseing it was over began to relax a litte. Lev' dropped his weapons and started for the Phantom to keep fixing it. A human combat form leapt forward, about to blow Lev' away with a Shotgun. At a rapid sped Mark ran and stoof infront of Lev' with his SMG aimed ar the creature. Time slowed. Mark fired on the creature and it fell back dying. It pulled it's trigger as it fell. Lev' had begun to turn and starred in horror, his eyes gettign wider. The bullets tore into Mark like knives. He fell to his knees shouting and screaming. He felt soe much pain, and hot, thick fluid soaking down his skin. He felt chunks of his rib cage shatter into his organs, pluggin them and stabbting them. He rolled onto his back coughing up blood. He gribbed at the snow. He could'nt die. Not yet, not now. . .

Well I hope that was a good one. Hope ya'll like it. Next update is on Wednesday. BTW: For you hardcore halo 3 fans, if you've got an extra 230 or so bucks, pick up a halo 3 zune. Not only is a Zune kick ass but the extra halo 3 goodies are "teh bomb".

Take away it's girl, and it turns into a bitch.

Not mine, bungie's, bible alternative is halopedia, Thanks to all who help out by reading and those who comment.

Halo 3, September 25th 2007, The Chief comes home.. . . along with _others._


	9. The End

My first Halo fan fiction, hoping to keep it accurate enough that it could possibly be considered cannon.

The Final Fight of In Amber Clad By: A T F A.K.A; Spartan-938

Chapter Nine: The End

Lance and Syren fought violently against the Flood. Some of the smaller parasite had begun to move about in the air ducts, creating spores and such. A lot of the crew began to show up in the further they got to the bridge. Lance had abandoned the chain gun when it ran out of ammo in its belt and grabbed a Battle Rifle. He was firing it into the hordes of creatures. Had a majority of the ship been infected? No, Lance couldn't think about things like that yet. He opened fire, his gun coughing out three bullets at a semi automatic rate. He recognized a fellow ODST and fired at its head. Lance had the urge to tear the skin that held a tattoo of the 105th's symbol right off. He sliced his thoughts and fell back.

Syren used a human Shotgun to dispatch two Floods. His Energy sword had eventually depleted of energy. That proved a small theory that he had had. The brutes when they kidnapped him and his crew took his Energy Sword that carried enough plasma to last a very long time, and when it's holder was depleted it's failsafes activated. Syren looked about and saw the humans fall, all but Lance. His eyes were blood shot, sunken in to his face. He looked tired and hungry and more. Syren felt pity for him. Even if he was a human he showed as much warrior like promise as one of the Demons. Or as the Humans called them "Spartans".

Lance checked a map display on a wall next to the bulkhead they were moving through. They were still a pretty long way from the bridge taking the unlocked door routes. A number of red lines filled the diagram of the ship. Locked down sectors. Lance felt the ship shake and shudder. _In Amber Clad_ tilted a little and then regained balance. What had just happened? Did some missles hit the hull? Was a large ship docking with _In Amber Clad_? Lance kept firing and saw three crewmen get swarmed by the balloon like things. They began to ignore all around them and focused on fighting and pushing each other whilst trying to dig into his abdomen. Lance tossed a grenade at the scene. He couldn't take it. None of it. A creature at the far end of the hall fired a Sniper Rifle. A long trail of vapor led up to Lance's shoulder which now had a 14.5x114mm AP-FS-DS Armor-Piercing, Fin-Stabilized, Discarding Sabot round size hole in it. Lance felt unmeasurable pain. As much as he tried he couldn't move his left arm. And what luck. Lance's gun needed a new clip. He would've asked Syren for one of his Energy swords but an explosion had made him drop one down a garbage shoot and the other rang out of energy.

Syren shot the parasite that had shot Lance. It went down. Five marines were still huddled with them. Moving backwards, until they reach a door. Then they'd close the door and use suppressive fire to hold back the Flood. Trouble was, more quarantine Zone's were being breached and then the Flood would get to them, they'd have to fight to get ahead and the process continued. Syren prayed to anything that could hear that a safe zone with no parasite was coming up soon. A Juggernaut burst from a roof above. No other Flood came down with it. It was from a safe zone. Everyone shouted and fired. The Juggernauts tentacle like arms shot out and dropped two men. It grabbed one man with one hand on each side. It tore him in half like paper. Lance threw up onto the floor. Lance had been staying back in the back of the group holding an SMG with a full clip. His last weapon. And no one had spare time to reload for him. The Juggernaut slammed a hand down on Syren breaking his shields. Syren realized the immediate danger and went to his last resort; his last Plasma Grenade. They finally fell back on a single, sort-of-large room. Two human turrets occupied by a gunner. One medic, and a medical locker. And finally two Crewman, the pilots. The turrets fired. The last marine of their group went down and it was just the newly found soldiers, Lance, Syren, and the Juggernaut.

Lance emptied the whole clip into the Juggernaut; its dark rotted flesh tore only a little. It swung it's arms out ward knocking back the two small turret encampments and pinning their gunners tot he wall. It grabbed the two men and flung them against the meddling into another wall. They weren't moving. Syrens shields were back and he knew what he had to do. He dropped his weapon and put all his strength into his arms and legs. He grabbed the Juggernaut and began to push it back out the Bulkhead the came through. It fought back of course dragging its claws on the walls to live. The two crewmen fired their pistols on its hands making its grip get lost. Lance saw the Plasma Grenade on Syrian's waist. Syren tried to move his hand down towards it but was busy with the Juggernaut. Lance ran up and grabbed the grenade. He primed it and threw it onto the Juggernauts "head".

Syren looked at Lance. "As much as I hate to say it human, DESTROY THIS SH-", The grenade went off and the Juggernaut was blown apart. Being so close to the grenade the plasma burst through his shields and killed Syren in a magnificent blast. Lance heard the growls of more Floods coming and keyed the command console. Just as some Combat forms became visible the heavy blast doors had closed. Lance slowly walked into the bridge. The Pilots were at their seats. "Sir, there's a humoungus number of Covenant ships in Space, we have no chance of getting up there and surviving. Lance had a plan. "Make a jump to Slipspace, head for that humongus Covenant ship." "Sir, why?" "Cause, if we come out of Slipspace at the right moment we can crash into the Covenant, and give them the gift of these things. Face it crew men. We're screwed to the wall anyway." The Pilots looked uneasily at each other. They made a small silent prayer and keyed their consoles.

The ship lurched forward into Slip Space. For some peculiar reason the ring hadnt been decimated by the jump as New Mombassa had. Oh well, Lance thought. They felt the ship shudder as they came out of slipspace. Lance saw on the view screen, three transponder signals. Avery J. Johnson, Miranda Keyes, and Spartan 117. The ship was going to hit a wall when a light blinked. "Sir, we're being hailed by-

"What's it matter." Lance said as he looked ahead at the wall. His last thought was how he just brought hell to the entire Covenant fleet.

One more chapter, the Epilogue. This is basically how I planned it from the start. Lance dies by crashing _In Amber Clad_ into High Charity. I originally planned it many different ways though. One I came close to using was he became a Flood Brain Form and using his knowledge the Flood got to High Charity, but they thing is that, even though my character Lance researched about the ship so he'd know it well, I doubt anyone would learned how to work a ship by reading files available to Privates. Another plan was for Syren to betray him and Syren kill Lance, and using what knowledge he had of the enemy would try to leave the ring but would mess up and yadda yadda you know the rest. The Next chapter will be posted whenever, probably next week so I'll hopefully get more comment but I will most likely update on Saturday. My next fic is completely original and takes place before Halo: Combat Evolved. Infact, about two or so weeks before Reach. Thanks to those who read, and thanks to those who commented times two. Also incase your wondering, Yes I am going to continue this fic, and no it won't be Lance killing flood in heaven. That would be so damn stupid. . .so damn stupid infact it just might work!! But to be back on track, yes this will continue, with the other characters of the fic, but I'll have to wait till Halo 3 comes out next month to make sure I don't fuck up canonically. And because for some reason only known to bungie, I'll have to get halo uprising to make sure there isn't stuff in their that could mess it up.

Same stuff, not mine, bungies, halopedia, and 7hanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

My First Halo Fiction

By: Spartan-938

Chapter Ten: Epilogue

Mark lay in the snow bleeding. He gasped for breathe in small crackly little wheezes. Sasha ran over to him and dropped to her knees. He moved his head to look into her face. She was crying, tears gushing out of her eyes, she was even having trouble breathing herself. Lev' had darted away rummaging through piles of junk around the camp. Probably looking for some sort of Covenant Biofoam or something. Sasha gripped his hand and leaned close over him. "Don't die Mark, please don't die. I can't lose you, I admit, I love you, please just don't die." Mark had been shot at a semi close range, at an angle, and with a freaking shotgun. He tried to estimate how long he had. He guessed maybe an hour if he didn't move or try and struggle.

Lev' emerged from the downed Phantom. He had failed at finding any medicine or items that could help Mark. Lev' loathed humans but this wasn't fair to him. This human was different. Even though Lev' had made sure to make it clear he disliked the humans, a human had took a fatal shot for him. Lev's shields had been at half capacity and his back was turned. There was no way he would have made it. The human lay dying before him. Some blood occasionally coming out his mouth when he coughed. The female got lower to the human and they kissed. The female obviously had affection for him, not minding that she probably tasted his blood. When they stopped Mark opened up a pouch in his vest and pulled out a beautiful sparkling crystal. He held it out for Sasha smiling.

Sasha picked it up gently and looked at it. It was nothing like she'd ever seen. "What is this," Sasha asked.

"It's a good luck charm I've kept with me since we both joined the UNSC. At one time on a vacational leave I went to our old homeworld and took a small ship down to the surface where we used to live. That's a chip of the large plateau of glass that used to be my home." Sasha looked at it. Mark and Sasha had both lived together on a beautiful world until the Covenant glassed it. A few UNSC soldiers had rescued them before the final movement was made to destroy the world. Sasha stuck it one of her vest's pouches and smiled.

"I'll always keep it."

Mark looked up at Lev'.

"Sasha can you go in the Phantom for a moment, I wanna talk to this guy."

Sasha left into the Phantom, the other Elite walked in after her, a sad look in his eyes.

"So, Elite-guy, you know whats gonna happen now right?"

"You shall die, human?"

"Yeah. But I died saving _you_. Thus, it's now your responsibility to carry out my life's mission. Protect Sasha. I know you don't like humans, but I need you to do this."

Lev' reached up to the end of his neck and detached the long helmet. He slid it off and dropped it on the ground beside him. He knelt down next to Mark and lowered his head. "I shall protect her and uphold your mission." Lev's voice was soft, and it looked kind of funny to see his mandibles moving. There was a bright flash of white light as Sasha and the other elite emerged from the Phantom. _In Amber Clad_ lurched forward into slipspace.

Mark closed his eyes. He guessed that Lance and the other Elite must've failed. Zeibra ran forward a little. He let out a cry of rage. They all didn't truly know what really happened, but they all realized it deep down inside them. Mark looked up in the sky and saw the other half of the ring. He never would've guessed. He'd be gunned down on a giant hulahoop. He fought back tears, if he were to cry he knew he'd cry hard and would find himself having even more difficulty breathing. Mark lay there for another half-hour or so. The Sasha lay at his side; the Elite's stood guarding him. His body was numb and he felt no more pain. This was kind of how he always wanted to die. Painlessly, next to the love of his life. Ten something peculiar happened. There were three streaks of light shooting from the ring to its center in space. They collided forming a great ball of yellow light. They all looked up at it. Marks vision went dark but he still say the light, hovering there. He assumed at first that the ring had turned on. But then a light shined above the ball and it turned blue. "It's like a bright light, guiding me through the darkness." Mark said. He had no last thought, as he died right there he struggled to use all his energy to say one thing. He succeeded. "Sasha, I love you."

Sasha looked down at him. "I love you t-", she stopped and realized what had happened. She lay down on him and hugged him. She cried as the blue light dissipated. There was a long period of pause. About, twenty Earth minutes. A loud beeping sounded from inside the Phantom. Lev', Sasha, and Zeibra ran inside. It was a beacon, Zeibra taped some holographic controls and a face appeared. Another Zealot Elite. "This is the Covenant Cruiser _Forever Restless_, contacting Phantom near the Sacred Icons housing facility. Do you copy?"

"I am Zeibra Eilonu, acting captain of the Destroyed _Divine Wind_, With me is the only surviving crew member, Ranger Rank, Lev' Dunxeet. And an alley human known as Sasha. Requesting pickup."

"I shall send down a Phantom, we're leaving the system the second your in here so prepare for a rough entrance. Sasha walked up to the holo-screen. "Where will we be jumping to?"

"A planet near Earth, Pluto."

Sasha walked out side waiting for the Phantom and looked at Mark's body. She decided she'd take him with her, give him a decent burial or launch him into space in a Covenant drop-pod acting as a coffin. She looked up towards the sky. She had no idea what lay ahead. Only that she was going to jump before she looked. The galaxy seemed quiet. Mark and Lance dead, the last human ship around destroyed. And now she was heading for Earth. It was all quiet. In the days that were to come she would have an Elite bodyguard, she would pilot a Seraph fighter into a dogfight and she would use a Covenant Energy Sword to kill Seven Brutes on her own, all the while with a chunk of crystal, resting in her vest's pocket.

To Be Concluded.

Thanks to all who have been reading and commenting, Special thanks to Bungie, Halopedia, and Microsoft word, Dell, the company that made my Monitor. . .


End file.
